The Secret Of The New Prince
by SailorWednesdayMercury
Summary: Sofia has a real mystery on her hands, a new boy is at Royal Prep, but with the help of Princess Aurora, can Sofia solve this mystery? Read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. The Mysterious Boy Part 1

** Disclaimer: I don't own Sofia The First, Sofia The First is a copyright of Craig Gerber and Walt Disney Television Animation.**

** The Mysterious Boy Part 1 **

** One day in sorcery class, Sofia was busy taking notes on what Headmistress Fauna was telling her entire class, when suddenly, she felt somebody tap her upon the shoulder.**

** Sofia turned around, "What's the matter?" she asked the boy who had tapped her on the shoulder in a whisper.**

** "Hi, Sofia." the boy said in a whisper.**

** Sofia didn't even recognize the boy who sat behind her.**

** "Who are you?" Sofia asked the mysterious boy, trying to keep her voice down.**

** "My name is of no importance right now," the boy said. "all you need to know is... I'm your friend."**

** Out on the playground at recess on Royal Prep's playground, Sofia was sitting on the enchanted swing set, she had a ton of stuff on her mind.**

** Her brother, James was playing a good game of baseball with a few of the other princes who attended the Royal Preparatory Academy, when he saw her sitting alone on the swing.**

** The baseball was headed right for Sofia.**

** "Sofia," Zandar called out. "watch your back!"**

** Sofia saw the ball flying straight at her, when suddenly, a hand caught the baseball, rescuing Sofia from getting injured.**

** James and the other princes were awestruck by the catch.**

** "Whoa," James asked the other princes in amazement. "did you see that?"**

** "Yes I did!" Kalid exclaimed.**

** "The new boy saved your sister." Rupert said to James.**

** Sofia stared off into the distance as the schoolbell rang.**

** "Hurry up, you guys, we're already late as it is for our next class!" Sofia called out to James and the other princes hopping from the swing.**


	2. The Mysterious Boy Part 2

** The Mysterious Boy Part 2**

** Sofia and the boys raced into the classroom to find Headmistress Flora not at all pleased with them.**

** "Sofia, James, Kalid, Zandar, Jin, and Rupert," Flora said sternly. "after school today, you will **_**all**_** have detention in the library, organizing the bookcases for Mrs. Higgins!"**

** "But, Miss Flora..." James began.**

** "No 'buts' about it, James." Flora said sternly.**

** "But, Miss Flora..." Sofia began.**

** "No 'buts' about it, Sofia." Flora said sternly.**

** "Okay." James & Sofia said in unison, sighing in defeat.**

** After school let out that day, Sofia, James, and the other princes were in the library.**

** "This is **_**seriously**_** wrong!" James exclaimed.**

** "I know, James," Sofia complained. "we are missing flying derby practice with Sir Gilliam!"**

** Mrs. Higgins came up to Sofia and the princes.**

** "It is time for you to help me reorganize the books in the library." Mrs. Higgins said to Sofia and the princes.**

** "Okay." Prince Rupert groaned irritably.**

** Sofia and the princes got to work reorganizing **_**all**_** of the bookshelves in the library.**

** That night at the castle in Enchancia, Sofia was with her animal friends who were helping her get ready for bed.**

** "What's wrong, Sofia?" Robin asked.**

** Sofia was lost in her own thoughts as Mia & Robin helped her put on her nightgown.**

** "Kid?" Clover, Sofia's rabbit friend asked, startling the princess from her thoughts.**

** "What?" Sofia asked Clover.**

** "What's wrong, Sofia?" Mia asked.**

** "Nothing, guys." Sofia answered Mia, Robin, & Clover.**

** "Are you sure that there isn't anything wrong, Princess?" Clover asked Sofia.**

** But, Sofia just hung her head low.**


	3. The Mysterious Boy Part 3

** The Mysterious Boy Part 3**

** "There's this new boy at school." Sofia told her animal friends.**

** "A new boy at your school?" Clover asked Sofia as Mia & Robin helped Sofia slip her nightgown over her head.**

** "That's right, Clover." Sofia answered.**

** "What is he like?" Mia asked Sofia.**

** "Well, that's the tough part," Sofia answered Mia. "details are sketchy, I don't remember much about him."**

** "Well," Robin said to Sofia. "could you **_**please**_** tell us what you **_**do**_** remember?"**

** "Well," Sofia answered Robin, Clover, and Mia. "the new prince in school has jet black hair and blue eyes."**

** "Do you remember **_**anything else**_** about the new prince," Robin asked Sofia. "such as... what he was wearing at school today?"**

** "Sadly, no," Sofia answered Robin. "the only things I recall the new prince wearing... were a pair of round gold framed eyeglasses as well as a navy blue amulet that looked much like my Amulet of Avalor."**

** Sofia climbed into her huge canopy bed.**

** "Anything else about him?" Mia asked Sofia.**

** "Sadly, no," Sofia answered Mia. "I do not."**

** And with that, Sofia fell fast asleep.**

** Sofia then began to have a very mysterious dream.**

** Within her dream, Sofia saw the mystery prince was trapped within a castle's dungeon, the prince was sobbing like crazy.**

** "Oh no," the mysterious prince sobbed bitterly. "how will I **_**ever**_** get out of here?"**

** A teardrop landed upon the prince's amulet.**

** Sofia then awoke with fright in the middle of the night.**

** She then raced over to Amber's bedroom door frantically.**

** "Amber, Amber," Sofia shouted. "please wake up, Amber!"**

** Amber opened her bedroom door.**

** "What's the matter, Sofia?" Amber asked groggily.**

** "I had a **_**horrible**_** dream, Amber." Sofia said now sobbing bitterly.**

** "Is that all?" Amber asked Sofia now feeling annoyed.**

** "There is **_**more**_** to it than that." Sofia protested to Amber.**

** "What do you mean by that?" Amber asked Sofia.**

** "What I mean is," Sofia said to Amber. "I feel strangely connected to the new prince in school."**

** "What new prince, Sofia?" Amber asked.**

** "Well," Sofia answered Amber. "the new prince in school has jet black hair and blue eyes."**

** "Do you remember **_**anything else**_** about the new prince," Amber asked Sofia. "such as... what he was wearing at school today?"**

** "Sadly, no," Sofia answered Amber. "the only things I recall the new prince wearing... were a pair of round gold framed eyeglasses as well as a navy blue amulet that looked much like my Amulet of Avalor."**

** "Hmmm," Amber said. "so I see."**

** "Mysterious," Sofia asked Amber. "isn't it?"**

** "**_**Very**_** mysterious." Amber said to Sofia, agreeing with her.**

** The clock chimed one time.**

** "I guess we had better get back to bed, we do have school in the morning." Sofia told Amber.**


	4. The New Prince's Name Revealed

** The New Prince's Name Revealed**

** Sofia then went back into her bedroom and got under her covers again.**

** And with that, Sofia fell fast asleep once again.**

** Sofia began to have her very mysterious dream again.**

** Within her dream this time, Sofia saw the mystery prince was trapped within a castle's dungeon, the prince was sobbing like crazy.**

** "Oh no," the mysterious prince sobbed bitterly. "how will I **_**ever**_** get out of here?"**

** A teardrop landed upon the prince's amulet.**

** Prince Phillip then appeared to the boy.**

** "Prince Phillip," the prince trapped in the dungeon asked. "what are you doing here?"**

** "Your amulet brought me here, it links all the princes that ever were, and when one of us is in trouble... another will come to help," Prince Phillip said to the sobbing prince. "why are you so sad, Gregory?"**

** Gregory dried his teary blue eyes which were now red from his crying.**

** "I tried to let my sister know that her sorcerer is also after **_**my**_** amulet, but Sneaky Cedric locked me up for not giving it to him." Gregory said.**

** "I will get you out of this dungeon," Prince Phillip said to Gregory. "follow me."**

** The next morning, Baileywick came in to wake Sofia.**

** "Time to get ready for school," Baileywick said to Sofia sternly. "and then, it is off to Royal Prep."**

** Baileywick then left Sofia to dress in peace.**

** Clover appeared by his best friend's side, "What's wrong, Kid?" he asked Sofia.**

** "I had that dream again, Clover." Sofia said.**

** "You mean the dream about that prince?" Clover asked Sofia.**

** "Yes! Who is this Gregory," Sofia asked Clover. "and what is his connection to me?"**

** Sofia then dressed quickly and slid down the railing to go to the dining hall to eat breakfast with her family.**

** While eating breakfast, the trumpets sounded.**

** "I wonder who that could be." James said, as usual, his mouth was full of food.**

** "James," Baileywick scolded. "manners!"**

** "Sorry, Baileywick." James said swollowing his bite of bacon and scrambled eggs.**

** The trumpets sounded again as Sofia rose from the table.**

** "I'll get the door." Sofia said.**


	5. A Kindness Toward Gregory

**A Kindness Toward Gregory**

**Sofia then walked straight to the door.**

**Sofia then opened the door to the castle and saw the prince from her dreams standing in the doorway.**

**"Hi." Sofia said to Gregory, she didn't want Gregory to know that she knew his name yet.**

**"Very good morrow, Sofia." Gregory said.**

**"Would you like to come in for breakfast? I'll see if Mom can ask Baileywick will set another place at the table for you."**

_**Good old reliable Mom**_**, Gregory thought. **_**I am sure going to miss her cooking**_**.**

**Gregory sat on a cushioned bench in the entrance hall as Sofia disappeared into the dining room to talk to Miranda.**

**Cedric had walked into the entrance hall and spotted Gregory's Amulet of Mystilor.**

**"Hello, what have we here? Is this the Legendary Amulet of Mystilor?" Cedric asked Gregory while still looking at the boy's amulet.**

**"Yes it is, and you **_**cannot**_** have it, Cedric," Gregory shouted defiantly. "my stepmother, Queen Cecily gave me this amulet!"**

**"We'll soon see about that." Cedric said to Gregory.**

**Over in the dining room, breakfast was interrupted by Gregory's terrified screams.**

**"Oh no," Sofia called. "he's in trouble!"**

**"Who's in trouble, Sofia?" King Roland asked.**

**"A friend of mine, Dad! He's in trouble," Sofia said truthfully. "I know it! I can feel it!"**

**Miranda, Sofia, Amber, James, and Roland all ran out into the castle's entrance hall.**

**Miranda then saw a old buckle from an 11-year-old boy's shoes.**

**"Oh no," the Queen of Enchancia shouted worriedly. "Gregory!"**

**Amber & James exchanged glances at one another, "Who's Gregory, Mom?" they asked Miranda in unison.**

**Miranda looked at Roland, Amber, James, and Sofia and sighed, it was now time she had told them all the truth behind the jet black haired blue eyed boy.**

**"Roland, Amber, and James, Gregory is my son from my previous marriage," Miranda said. "and he is Sofia's older brother."**

**Roland, Amber, James, and Sofia all gasped in shock.**

**"I didn't even know I had a biological older brother!" Sofia gasped.**


	6. A Difficult Rescue Part 1

** A Difficult Rescue Part 1**

** "That's right, Sofia," Miranda confessed. "when you were only 4-years-old, your father walked out on us, and he took your brother, Gregory, back then, 7-years-old, with him."**

** "I don't remember **_**that**_**." Sofia said to Miranda.**

** "That's because both you & Ruby were at a sleepover at Jade's house that night." Miranda said to Sofia.**

** "Help me!" Gregory shouted.**

** "That doesn't matter now," James said urgently. "Sofia's big brother is in **_**big**_** trouble!"**

** "We have got to help Gregory," Miranda said. "he is in **_**real**_** danger!"**

** "Yes," Sofia agreed with her mother. "though, how will we do that?"**

** Suddenly, Sofia's Amulet of Avalor began to glow.**


	7. A Difficult Rescue Part 2

** A Difficult Rescue Part 2**

** Sofia then looked up and saw Princess Aurora standing before her.**

** Princess Aurora was wearing her blue gown when Sofia saw her.**

** "Princess Aurora," Sofia exclaimed. "where did you come from?"**

** "Your amulet called on me," Aurora said. "I'm here to assist you, what's wrong, Sofia?"**

** "Mr. Cee-drick has kidnapped my big brother," Sofia answered Aurora. "and I don't know where he has taken him!"**

** "You mean James?" Aurora asked Sofia.**

** "**_**Not**_** James," Sofia said to Aurora. "my **_**biological**_** older brother, his name is Gregory!"**

** Ptincess Aurora began to sing to Sofia.**

** Aurora: **_**I met my prince**_**;**

_**Within my dreams**_**;**

_**And a true romance was born**_**;**

_**I then pricked my finger**_**;**

_**Upon a spinning wheel's spindle**_**;**

_**But my Prince Phillip**_**;**

_**Killed a dragon**_**;**

_**And he reawakened me**_**;**

_**Relationships mean strong bonds**_**;**

_**Strong bonds mean real courage**_**;**

_**You need real courage**_**;**

_**To stand up strong**_**;**

_**And fight for**_**;**

_**The ones you truly love**_**;**

_**Yes**_**;**

_**You need real courage**_**;**

_**To stand up strong**_**;**

_**And fight for**_**;**

_**The ones you truly love**_**.**

** And so, with that, Princess Aurora had just disappeared from Sofia's view.**


	8. A Difficult Rescue Part 3

** A Difficult Rescue Part 3**

** Previously on Sofia The First:**

** Sofia was busy taking notes on what Headmistress Fauna was telling her entire class, when suddenly, she felt somebody tap her upon the shoulder.**

** Sofia turned around, "What's the matter?" she asked the boy who had tapped her on the shoulder in a whisper.**

** "Hi, Sofia." the boy said in a whisper.**

** Sofia didn't even recognize the boy who sat behind her.**

** "Who are you?" Sofia asked the mysterious boy, trying to keep her voice down.**

** "My name is of no importance right now," the boy said. "all you need to know is... I'm your friend."**

** Out on the playground at recess on Royal Prep's playground, Sofia was sitting on the enchanted swing set, she had a ton of stuff on her mind.**

** Her brother, James was playing a good game of baseball with a few of the other princes who attended the Royal Preparatory Academy, when he saw her sitting alone on the swing.**

** The baseball was headed right for Sofia.**

** "Sofia," Zandar called out. "watch your back!"**

** Sofia saw the ball flying straight at her, when suddenly, a hand caught the baseball, rescuing Sofia from getting injured.**

** James and the other princes were awestruck by the catch.**

** "Whoa," James asked the other princes in amazement. "did you see that?"**

** "Yes I did!" Kalid exclaimed.**

** "The new boy saved your sister." Rupert said to James.**

** Sofia stared off into the distance as the schoolbell rang.**

** "Hurry up, you guys, we're already late as it is for our next class!" Sofia called out to James and the other princes hopping from the swing.**

** Sofia and the boys raced into the classroom to find Headmistress Flora not at all pleased with them.**

** "Sofia, James, Kalid, Zandar, Jin, and Rupert," Flora said sternly. "after school today, you will **_**all**_** have detention in the library, organizing the bookcases for Mrs. Higgins!"**

** "But, Miss Flora..." James began.**

** "No 'buts' about it, James." Flora said sternly.**

** "But, Miss Flora..." Sofia began.**

** "No 'buts' about it, Sofia." Flora said sternly.**

** "Okay." James & Sofia said in unison, sighing in defeat.**

** After school let out that day, Sofia, James, and the other princes were in the library.**

** "This is **_**seriously**_** wrong!" James exclaimed.**

** "I know, James," Sofia complained. "we are missing flying derby practice with Sir Gilliam!"**

** Mrs. Higgins came up to Sofia and the princes.**

** "It is time for you to help me reorganize the books in the library." Mrs. Higgins said to Sofia and the princes.**

** "Okay." Prince Rupert groaned irritably.**

** Sofia and the princes got to work reorganizing **_**all**_** of the bookshelves in the library.**

** That night at the castle in Enchancia, Sofia was with her animal friends who were helping her get ready for bed.**

** "What's wrong, Sofia?" Robin asked.**

** Sofia was lost in her own thoughts as Mia & Robin helped her put on her nightgown.**

** "Kid?" Clover, Sofia's rabbit friend asked, startling the princess from her thoughts.**

** "What?" Sofia asked Clover.**

** "What's wrong, Sofia?" Mia asked.**

** "Nothing, guys." Sofia answered Mia, Robin, & Clover.**

** "Are you sure that there isn't anything wrong, Princess?" Clover asked Sofia.**

** But, Sofia just hung her head low.**

** "There's this new boy at school." Sofia told her animal friends.**

** "A new boy at your school?" Clover asked Sofia as Mia & Robin helped Sofia slip her nightgown over her head.**

** "That's right, Clover." Sofia answered.**

** "What is he like?" Mia asked Sofia.**

** "Well, that's the tough part," Sofia answered Mia. "details are sketchy, I don't remember much about him."**

** "Well," Robin said to Sofia. "could you **_**please**_** tell us what you **_**do**_** remember?"**

** "Well," Sofia answered Robin, Clover, and Mia. "the new prince in school has jet black hair and blue eyes."**

** "Do you remember **_**anything else**_** about the new prince," Robin asked Sofia. "such as... what he was wearing at school today?"**

** "Sadly, no," Sofia answered Robin. "the only things I recall the new prince wearing... were a pair of round gold framed eyeglasses as well as a navy blue amulet that looked much like my Amulet of Avalor."**

** Sofia climbed into her huge canopy bed.**

** "Anything else about him?" Mia asked Sofia.**

** "Sadly, no," Sofia answered Mia. "I do not."**

** And with that, Sofia fell fast asleep.**

** Sofia then began to have a very mysterious dream.**

** Within her dream, Sofia saw the mystery prince was trapped within a castle's dungeon, the prince was sobbing like crazy.**

** "Oh no," the mysterious prince sobbed bitterly. "how will I **_**ever**_** get out of here?"**

** A teardrop landed upon the prince's amulet.**

** Sofia then awoke with fright in the middle of the night.**

** She then raced over to Amber's bedroom door frantically.**

** "Amber, Amber," Sofia shouted. "please wake up, Amber!"**

** Amber opened her bedroom door.**

** "What's the matter, Sofia?" Amber asked groggily.**

** "I had a **_**horrible**_** dream, Amber." Sofia said now sobbing bitterly.**

** "Is that all?" Amber asked Sofia now feeling annoyed.**

** "There is **_**more**_** to it than that." Sofia protested to Amber.**

** "What do you mean by that?" Amber asked Sofia.**

** "What I mean is," Sofia said to Amber. "I feel strangely connected to the new prince in school."**

** "What new prince, Sofia?" Amber asked.**

** "Well," Sofia answered Amber. "the new prince in school has jet black hair and blue eyes."**

** "Do you remember **_**anything else**_** about the new prince," Amber asked Sofia. "such as... what he was wearing at school today?"**

** "Sadly, no," Sofia answered Amber. "the only things I recall the new prince wearing... were a pair of round gold framed eyeglasses as well as a navy blue amulet that looked much like my Amulet of Avalor."**

** "Hmmm," Amber said. "so I see."**

** "Mysterious," Sofia asked Amber. "isn't it?"**

** "**_**Very**_** mysterious." Amber said to Sofia, agreeing with her.**

** The clock chimed one time.**

** "I guess we had better get back to bed, we do have school in the morning." Sofia told Amber.**

** Sofia then went back into her bedroom and got under her covers again.**

** And with that, Sofia fell fast asleep once again.**

** Sofia began to have her very mysterious dream again.**

** Within her dream this time, Sofia saw the mystery prince was trapped within a castle's dungeon, the prince was sobbing like crazy.**

** "Oh no," the mysterious prince sobbed bitterly. "how will I **_**ever**_** get out of here?"**

** A teardrop landed upon the prince's amulet.**

** Prince Phillip then appeared to the boy.**

** "Prince Phillip," the prince trapped in the dungeon asked. "what are you doing here?"**

** "Your amulet brought me here, it links all the princes that ever were, and when one of us is in trouble... another will come to help," Prince Phillip said to the sobbing prince. "why are you so sad, Gregory?"**

** Gregory dried his teary blue eyes which were now red from his crying.**

** "I tried to let my sister know that her sorcerer is also after **_**my**_** amulet, but Sneaky Cedric locked me up for not giving it to him." Gregory said.**

** "I will get you out of this dungeon," Prince Phillip said to Gregory. "follow me."**

** The next morning, Baileywick came in to wake Sofia.**

** "Time to get ready for school," Baileywick said to Sofia sternly. "and then, it is off to Royal Prep."**

** Baileywick then left Sofia to dress in peace.**

** Clover appeared by his best friend's side, "What's wrong, Kid?" he asked Sofia.**

** "I had that dream again, Clover." Sofia said.**

** "You mean the dream about that prince?" Clover asked Sofia.**

** "Yes! Who is this Gregory," Sofia asked Clover. "and what is his connection to me?"**

** Sofia then dressed quickly and slid down the railing to go to the dining hall to eat breakfast with her family.**

** While eating breakfast, the trumpets sounded.**

** "I wonder who that could be." James said, as usual, his mouth was full of food.**

** "James," Baileywick scolded. "manners!"**

** "Sorry, Baileywick." James said swollowing his bite of bacon and scrambled eggs.**

** The trumpets sounded again as Sofia rose from the table.**

** "I'll get the door." Sofia said.**

** Sofia then walked straight to the door.**

** Sofia then opened the door to the castle and saw the prince from her dreams standing in the doorway.**

** "Hi." Sofia said to Gregory, she didn't want Gregory to know that she knew his name yet.**

** "Very good morrow, Sofia." Gregory said.**

** "Would you like to come in for breakfast? I'll see if Mom can ask Baileywick will set another place at the table for you." **

_**Good old reliable Mom**_**, Gregory thought. **_**I am sure going to miss her cooking**_**.**

** Gregory sat on a cushioned bench in the entrance hall as Sofia disappeared into the dining room to talk to Miranda.**

** Cedric had walked into the entrance hall and spotted Gregory's Amulet of Mystilor.**

** "Hello, what have we here? Is this the Legendary Amulet of Mystilor?" Cedric asked Gregory while still looking at the boy's amulet.**

** "Yes it is, and you **_**cannot**_** have it, Cedric," Gregory shouted defiantly. "my stepmother, Queen Cecily gave me this amulet!"**

** "We'll soon see about that." Cedric said to Gregory.**

** Over in the dining room, breakfast was interrupted by Gregory's terrified screams.**

** "Oh no," Sofia called. "he's in trouble!"**

** "Who's in trouble, Sofia?" King Roland asked.**

** "A friend of mine, Dad! He's in trouble," Sofia said truthfully. "I know it! I can feel it!"**

** Miranda, Sofia, Amber, James, and Roland all ran out into the castle's entrance hall.**

** Miranda then saw a old buckle from an 11-year-old boy's shoes.**

** "Oh no," the Queen of Enchancia shouted worriedly. "Gregory!"**

** Amber exchanged glances at one another, "Who's Gregory, Mom?" they asked Miranda in unison.**

** Miranda looked at Roland, Amber, James, and Sofia and sighed, it was now time she had told them all the truth behind the jet black haired blue eyed boy.**

** "Roland, Amber, and James, Gregory is my son from my previous marriage," Miranda said. "and he is Sofia's older brother."**

** Roland, Amber, James, and Sofia all gasped in shock.**

** "I didn't even know I had a biological older brother!" Sofia gasped.**

** "That's right, Sofia," Miranda confessed. "when you were only 4-years-old, your father walked out on us, and he took your brother, Gregory, back then, 7-years-old, with him."**

** "I don't remember **_**that**_**." Sofia said to Miranda.**

** "That's because both you & Ruby were at a sleepover at Jade's house that night." Miranda said to Sofia.**

** "Help me!" Gregory shouted.**

** "That doesn't matter now," James said urgently. "Sofia's big brother is in **_**big**_** trouble!"**

** "We have got to help Gregory," Miranda said. "he is in **_**real**_** danger!"**

** "Yes," Sofia agreed with her mother. "though, how will we do that?"**

** Suddenly, Sofia's Amulet of Avalor began to glow.**

** Sofia then looked up and saw Princess Aurora standing before her.**

** Princess Aurora was wearing her blue gown when Sofia saw her.**

** "Princess Aurora," Sofia exclaimed. "where did you come from?"**

** "Your amulet called on me," Aurora said. "I'm here to assist you, what's wrong, Sofia?"**

** "Mr. Cee-drick has kidnapped my big brother," Sofia answered Aurora. "and I don't know where he has taken him!"**

** "You mean James?" Aurora asked Sofia.**

** "**_**Not**_** James," Sofia said to Aurora. "my **_**biological**_** older brother, his name is Gregory!"**

** Ptincess Aurora began to sing to Sofia.**

** Aurora: **_**I met my prince**_**;**

_**Within my dreams**_**;**

_**And a true romance was born**_**;**

_**I then pricked my finger**_**;**

_**Upon a spinning wheel's spindle**_**;**

_**But my Prince Phillip**_**;**

_**Killed a dragon**_**;**

_**And reawakened me**_**;**

_**Relationships mean strong bonds**_**;**

_**Strong bonds mean real courage**_**;**

_**You need real courage**_**;**

_**To stand up strong**_**;**

_**And fight for**_**;**

_**The ones you truly love**_**;**

_**Yes**_**;**

_**You need real courage**_**;**

_**To stand up strong**_**;**

_**And fight for**_**;**

_**The ones you truly love**_**.**

** And so, with that, Princess Aurora had just disappeared from Sofia's view.**

** Now on Sofia The First:**

** In Cedric's workshop, Cedric had his new apprentice, Prince Hugo chain up Prince Gregory of the Kingdom of Syracuse when Sofia burst through the workshop's door closely followed by James, Amber, Roland, Miranda, and Baileywick.**

** "LET MY BIG BRO GO RIGHT NOW, HUGO!" Sofia yelled furiously.**

** Prince Hugo lept to his feet and withdrew his rapier.**

** Prince James also withdrew his own rapier, "Stand back, Sofia, I'll handle this!" he said.**

** "Oh, James," Sofia begged. "do be careful."**

** "I am **_**always**_** careful." James said to Sofia bravely.**

** "I know that, James," Sofia said. "I just don't want to lose you."**

** James turned to face his stepsister, "And you never will... no matter what happens... I will always be with you... forever." he told Sofia.**


	9. A Battle Begins

** A Battle Begins**

** "Sofia is right, James," Hugo mocked. "she just doesn't want you to get hurt."**

** Suddenly, Sofia remembered her meeting with Aurora.**

** Within her memory, Sofia's Amulet of Avalor began to glow.**

** Sofia then looked up and saw Princess Aurora standing before her.**

** Princess Aurora was wearing her blue gown when Sofia saw her.**

** "Princess Aurora," Sofia exclaimed. "where did you come from?"**

** "Your amulet called on me," Aurora said. "I'm here to assist you, what's wrong, Sofia?"**

** "Mr. Cee-drick has kidnapped my big brother," Sofia answered Aurora. "and I don't know where he has taken him!"**

** "You mean James?" Aurora asked Sofia.**

** "**_**Not**_** James," Sofia said to Aurora. "my **_**biological**_** older brother, his name is Gregory!"**

** Ptincess Aurora began to sing to Sofia.**

** Aurora: **_**I met my prince**_**;**

_**Within my dreams**_**;**

_**And a true romance was born**_**;**

_**I then pricked my finger**_**;**

_**Upon a spinning wheel's spindle**_**;**

_**But my Prince Phillip**_**;**

_**Killed a dragon**_**;**

_**And reawakened me**_**;**

_**With**__**love**_**'**_**s first kiss**_**;**

_**Relationships mean strong bonds**_**;**

_**Strong bonds mean real courage**_**;**

_**You need real courage**_**;**

_**To stand up strong**_**;**

_**And fight for**_**;**

_**The ones you truly love**_**;**

_**Yes**_**;**

_**You need real courage**_**;**

_**To stand up strong**_**;**

_**And fight for**_**;**

_**The ones you truly love**_**.**

** Sofia then came out of her memory.**

** "Wait, James," Sofia called out. "I'm coming with you!"**

** "No, Sofia," James said protectively. "it is **_**way**_** too dangerous!"**

** Sofia began to sing a song to James, with the hopes that James would let her help him.**

** Sofia: **_**Relationships mean strong bonds**_**;**

_**Strong bonds mean real courage**_**;**

_**We need real courage**_**;**

_**To stand up strong**_**;**

_**And fight for**_**;**

_**The ones we truly love**_**;**

_**Yes**_**;**

_**We need real courage**_**;**

_**To stand up strong**_**;**

_**And fight for**_**;**

_**The ones we truly love**_**.**

** Now, James understood the reason why Sofia wanted to be right by his side.**

** "Okay, Sofia," James sighed in defeat. "you win."**

** "I will be right by your side, James," Sofia said. "same as always, and **_**that**_** is a princess promise!"**


	10. Sofia's New Power

** Sofia's New Power**

** "And, I promise to **_**always**_** have your back, and **_**that**_** is a princely promise!" James vowed to Sofia.**

** Just then, Sofia saw Hugo splash a potion at James.**

** "James," Sofia called out. "watch out! Behind you!"**

** Sofia pushed James out of the way, resulting in the potion splashing her.**

** Sofia lay flat on her back within a comatose state.**

** "Sofia!" Miranda, Roland, Amber, and Gregory all called out in unison.**

** "Sofia!" James called out worriedly.**

** "Good night, Princess," Hugo laughed at Sofia. "sleep tight!"**

** James dropped right to his knees and began to sob uncontrollably.**

** "Sofia... she," James sobbed bitterly. "she risked her own life to save mine."**

** One of James's teardrops landed on Sofia's amulet thus making her vanish.**

** "Oh no," Amber shouted. "Sofia!"**


	11. The Power Of Astral Projection Part 1

** The Power Of Astral Projection Part 1**

** Sofia then reappeared by James's side, "What's wrong?" she asked James.**

** "I just saw you vanish, Sofia, and... Sofia! You are okay!" James exclaimed.**

** "Yes, James, I'm okay now," Sofia said. "though, can you keep a secret?"**

** "You can bet that I can keep a secret!" James said to Sofia.**

** "Well, James, this amulet around my neck, is in fact," Sofia told James. "the Amulet of Avalor."**

** James could not believe what he was hearing from Sofia's mouth.**

** "Do you **_**really**_** have the Amulet of Avalor?" James asked Sofia now feeling amazed.**

** Sofia nodded.**

** "Yes, James," Sofia answered. "I really have the Amulet of Avalor."**


	12. The Power Of Astral Projection Part 2

** The Power Of Astral Projection Part 2**

** "I can and will keep your secret, Sofia," James said. "so, how many powers do you have?"**

** "That's just it," Sofia said to James. "I don't know how many powers I have as of now."**

** "That won't matter now," Hugo said to Sofia & James. "because, I am going to swipe that pretty little necklace for Master Cedric!"**

** Hugo used a spell that Cedric had taught him, the very same spell that had trapped Cedric in the stained glass window of the royal family.**

** "Sofia," Gregory called out. "move out of the way!"**

** Sofia dove out of the way so that Hugo wouldn't get his hands upon her amulet for Cedric.**

** "Merlin's mushrooms!" Cedric & Hugo exclaimed in unison.**


	13. The Power Of Astral Projection Part 3

** The Power Of Astral Projection Part 3**

** "Sofia!" Miranda called.**

** Sofia lay on the floor motionless.**

** Sofia saw her physical body on the floor of Cedric's workshop.**

_**This must be my new power**_**, Sofia thought. **_**it is the power of astral projection**_**!**

** Sofia could see James trying to protect her physical body while trying to sword fight with Hugo.**

** "I want that amulet!" Cedric yelled.**

** "Don't you know anything," James said to Cedric. "saying 'I want' **_**never**_** gets you anywhere!"**

** "Want a bet," Cedric asked. "now hand over that amulet!"**

** "Whatever you do, James," Gregory warned. "don't give my sister's amulet to that sorcerer!"**

** "I have no intention of giving it to him." James told Gregory.**

** "Good, because... yikes!" Gregory yelled.**

** "Gregory!" Miranda called out.**

** Cedric & Hugo had kidnapped Gregory and taken him to another location.**

** Sofia returned to her physical body.**

** "Guess what, James," Sofia said. "my amulet gave me the power of astral projection!"**

** "That's awesome, Sofia... I guess." James said, sighing a sad sigh.**


	14. Getting Gregory Back

** Getting Gregory Back**

** "What's the matter, James?" Sofia asked.**

** James was still so upset about Gregory being abducted by Cedric & Hugo.**

** "Cedric & Hugo had made off with your brother." James said to Sofia while sobbing.**

** "Where did they take him?" Sofia asked James worriedly.**

** "I have no idea." James answered Sofia.**

** "Don't worry, James," Sofia said. "we'll get my big bro back."**

** Back with Gregory, Cedric & Hugo had locked him in a dungeon cell.**

** "Oh no," the Gregory sobbed bitterly. "how will I **_**ever**_** get out of here?"**

** A teardrop landed upon the prince's amulet.**

** Prince Phillip then appeared to Gregory.**

** "Prince Phillip," the prince trapped in the dungeon asked. "what are you doing here?"**

** "Your amulet brought me here, it links all the princes that ever were, and when one of us is in trouble... another will come to help," Prince Phillip said to the sobbing prince. "why are you so sad, Gregory?"**

** Gregory dried his teary blue eyes which were now red from his crying.**

** "I tried to let my sister know that her sorcerer is also after **_**my**_** amulet, but Sneaky Cedric locked me up for not giving it to him." Gregory said.**

** "I will get you out of this dungeon," Prince Phillip said to Gregory. "follow me."**

** "I cannot break free," Gregory said to Phillip. "I am trapped in this dungeon!"**

** "I can help get you loose." Phillip said to Gregory.**

** "How exactly can you help me break free?" Gregory asked Phillip feeling totally confused.**


	15. Rescued By Prince Phillip

** Rescued By Prince Phillip**

** Phillip grabbed his sword to cut the younger prince free from his chains.**

** "There you go, Gregory, you are free now." Phillip said.**

** Gregory then stood up and ran straight to the dungeon's door.**

** "Oh my goodness!" Gregory exclaimed.**

** "What's the matter?" Prince Phillip asked Gregory.**

** "I can't escape from this cell!" Gregory exclaimed.**

** Back in Cedric's workshop, Sofia & James were following Amber and their parents straight to the dungeon.**

** "Are you sure that this is the right way to go?" Sofia asked James.**

** Suddenly, the quintet saw Gregory running toward them.**

** "I would have to say yes, Sofia." James answered.**

** "No way is Cedric going to get his hands upon **_**my**_** amulet!" Gregory exclaimed.**

** "Gregory!" Miranda exclaimed.**

** "Mom?" Gregory asked.**

** "Oh Gregory! Thank goodness you're safe!" Miranda exclaimed hugging her son tightly.**


	16. Return To Royal Prep

** Return To Royal Prep**

** Previously on Sofia The First:**

** In Cedric's workshop, Cedric had his new apprentice, Prince Hugo chain up Prince Gregory of the Kingdom of Syracuse when Sofia burst through the workshop's door closely followed by James, Amber, Roland, Miranda, and Baileywick.**

** "LET MY BIG BRO GO RIGHT NOW, HUGO!" Sofia yelled furiously.**

** Prince Hugo lept to his feet and withdrew his rapier.**

** Prince James also withdrew his own rapier, "Stand back, Sofia, I'll handle this!" he said.**

** "Oh, James," Sofia begged. "do be careful."**

** "I am **_**always**_** careful." James said to Sofia bravely.**

** "I know that, James," Sofia said. "I just don't want to lose you."**

** James turned to face his stepsister, "And you never will... no matter what happens... I will always be with you... forever." he told Sofia.**

** "Sofia is right, James," Hugo mocked. "she just doesn't want you to get hurt."**

** Suddenly, Sofia remembered her meeting with Aurora.**

** Within her memory, Sofia's Amulet of Avalor began to glow.**

** Sofia then looked up and saw Princess Aurora standing before her.**

** Princess Aurora was wearing her blue gown when Sofia saw her.**

** "Princess Aurora," Sofia exclaimed. "where did you come from?"**

** "Your amulet called on me," Aurora said. "I'm here to assist you, what's wrong, Sofia?"**

** "Mr. Cee-drick has kidnapped my big brother," Sofia answered Aurora. "and I don't know where he has taken him!"**

** "You mean James?" Aurora asked Sofia.**

** "**_**Not**_** James," Sofia said to Aurora. "my **_**biological**_** older brother, his name is Gregory!"**

** Ptincess Aurora began to sing to Sofia.**

** Aurora: **_**I met my prince**_**;**

_**Within my dreams**_**;**

_**And a true romance was born**_**;**

_**I then pricked my finger**_**;**

_**Upon a spinning wheel's spindle**_**;**

_**But my Prince Phillip**_**;**

_**Killed a dragon**_**;**

_**And reawakened me**_**;**

_**With**__**love**_**'**_**s first kiss**_**;**

_**Relationships mean strong bonds**_**;**

_**Strong bonds mean real courage**_**;**

_**You need real courage**_**;**

_**To stand up strong**_**;**

_**And fight for**_**;**

_**The ones you truly love**_**;**

_**Yes**_**;**

_**You need real courage**_**;**

_**To stand up strong**_**;**

_**And fight for**_**;**

_**The ones you truly love**_**.**

** Sofia then came out of her memory.**

** "Wait, James," Sofia called out. "I'm coming with you!"**

** "No, Sofia," James said protectively. "it is **_**way**_** too dangerous!"**

** Sofia began to sing a song to James, with the hopes that James would let her help him.**

** Sofia: **_**Relationships mean strong bonds**_**;**

_**Strong bonds mean real courage**_**;**

_**We need real courage**_**;**

_**To stand up strong**_**;**

_**And fight for**_**;**

_**The ones we truly love**_**;**

_**Yes**_**;**

_**We need real courage**_**;**

_**To stand up strong**_**;**

_**And fight for**_**;**

_**The ones we truly love**_**.**

** Now, James understood the reason why Sofia wanted to be right by his side.**

** "Okay, Sofia," James sighed in defeat. "you win."**

** "I will be right by your side, James," Sofia said. "same as always, and **_**that**_** is a princess promise!"**

** "And, I promise to **_**always**_** have your back, and **_**that**_** is a princely promise!" James vowed to Sofia.**

** Just then, Sofia saw Hugo splash a potion at James.**

** "James," Sofia called out. "watch out! Behind you!"**

** Sofia pushed James out of the way, resulting in the potion splashing her.**

** Sofia lay flat on her back within a comatose state.**

** "Sofia!" Miranda, Roland, Amber, and Gregory all called out in unison.**

** "Sofia!" James called out worriedly.**

** "Good night, Princess," Hugo laughed at Sofia. "sleep tight!"**

** James dropped right to his knees and began to sob uncontrollably.**

** "Sofia... she," James sobbed bitterly. "she risked her own life to save mine."**

** One of James's teardrops landed on Sofia's amulet thus making her vanish.**

** "Oh no," Amber shouted. "Sofia!"**

** Sofia then reappeared by James's side, "What's wrong?" she asked James.**

** "I just saw you vanish, Sofia, and... Sofia! You are okay!" James exclaimed.**

** "Yes, James, I'm okay now," Sofia said. "though, can you keep a secret?"**

** "You can bet that I can keep a secret!" James said to Sofia.**

** "Well, James, this amulet around my neck, is in fact," Sofia told James. "the Amulet of Avalor."**

** James could not believe what he was hearing from Sofia's mouth.**

** "Do you **_**really**_** have the Amulet of Avalor?" James asked Sofia now feeling amazed.**

** Sofia nodded.**

** "Yes, James," Sofia answered. "I really have the Amulet of Avalor."**

** "I can and will keep your secret, Sofia," James said. "so, how many powers do you have?"**

** "That's just it," Sofia said to James. "I don't know how many powers I have as of now."**

** "That won't matter now," Hugo said to Sofia & James. "because, I am going to swipe that pretty little necklace for Master Cedric!"**

** Hugo used a spell that Cedric had taught him, the very same spell that had trapped Cedric in the stained glass window of the royal family.**

** "Sofia," Gregory called out. "move out of the way!"**

** Sofia dove out of the way so that Hugo wouldn't get his hands upon her amulet for Cedric.**

** "Merlin's mushrooms!" Cedric & Hugo exclaimed in unison.**

** "Sofia!" Miranda called.**

** Sofia lay on the floor motionless.**

** Sofia saw her physical body on the floor of Cedric's workshop.**

_**This must be my new power**_**, Sofia thought. **_**it is the power of astral projection**_**!**

** Sofia could see James trying to protect her physical body while trying to sword fight with Hugo.**

** "I want that amulet!" Cedric yelled.**

** "Don't you know anything," James said to Cedric. "saying 'I want' **_**never**_** gets you anywhere!"**

** "Want a bet," Cedric asked. "now hand over that amulet!"**

** "Whatever you do, James," Gregory warned. "don't give my sister's amulet to that sorcerer!"**

** "I have no intention of giving it to him." James told Gregory.**

** "Good, because... yikes!" Gregory yelled.**

** "Gregory!" Miranda called out.**

** Cedric & Hugo had kidnapped Gregory and taken him to another location.**

** Sofia returned to her physical body.**

** "Guess what, James," Sofia said. "my amulet gave me the power of astral projection!"**

** "That's awesome, Sofia... I guess." James said, sighing a sad sigh.**

** "What's the matter, James?" Sofia asked.**

** James was still so upset about Gregory being abducted by Cedric & Hugo.**

** "Cedric & Hugo had made off with your brother." James said to Sofia while sobbing.**

** "Where did they take him?" Sofia asked James worriedly.**

** "I have no idea." James answered Sofia.**

** "Don't worry, James," Sofia said. "we'll get my big bro back."**

** Back with Gregory, Cedric & Hugo had locked him in a dungeon cell.**

** "Oh no," the Gregory sobbed bitterly. "how will I **_**ever**_** get out of here?"**

** A teardrop landed upon the prince's amulet.**

** Prince Phillip then appeared to Gregory.**

** "Prince Phillip," the prince trapped in the dungeon asked. "what are you doing here?"**

** "Your amulet brought me here, it links all the princes that ever were, and when one of us is in trouble... another will come to help," Prince Phillip said to the sobbing prince. "why are you so sad, Gregory?"**

** Gregory dried his teary blue eyes which were now red from his crying.**

** "I tried to let my sister know that her sorcerer is also after **_**my**_** amulet, but Sneaky Cedric locked me up for not giving it to him." Gregory said.**

** "I will get you out of this dungeon," Prince Phillip said to Gregory. "follow me."**

** "I cannot break free," Gregory said to Phillip. "I am trapped in this dungeon!"**

** "I can help get you loose." Phillip said to Gregory.**

** "How exactly can you help me break free?" Gregory asked Phillip feeling totally confused.**

** Phillip grabbed his sword to cut the younger prince free from his chains.**

** "There you go, Gregory, you are free now." Phillip said.**

** Gregory then stood up and ran straight to the dungeon's door.**

** "Oh my goodness!" Gregory exclaimed.**

** "What's the matter?" Prince Phillip asked Gregory.**

** "I can't escape from this cell!" Gregory exclaimed.**

** Back in Cedric's workshop, Sofia & James were following Amber and their parents straight to the dungeon.**

** "Are you sure that this is the right way to go?" Sofia asked James.**

** Suddenly, the quintet saw Gregory running toward them.**

** "I would have to say yes, Sofia." James answered.**

** "No way is Cedric going to get his hands upon **_**my**_** amulet!" Gregory exclaimed.**

** "Gregory!" Miranda exclaimed.**

** "Mom?" Gregory asked.**

** "Oh Gregory! Thank goodness you're safe!" Miranda exclaimed hugging her son tightly.**

** Previously on Sofia The First:**

** "Mom," Gregory said. "quit it!"**

** "Sorry." Miranda said.**

** A few days later, Sofia & Gregory were in the ballroom at Royal Prep having a dance lesson with Professor Popov with their classmates.**

** "Sofia," Gregory asked nervously in a whisper. "have you done this before?"**

** "Yes I did have a waltzing lesson," Sofia whispered back. "though, I totally bombed."**

** "Why did you totally bomb?" Gregory asked Sofia, trying to keep his voice down.**

** "My new sister, Amber, gave me a pair of Mr. Cee-drick's trick shoes." Sofia answered Gregory in a whisper.**

** "Oh, wow," Gregory whispered. "then what happened?"**

** "NO TALKING IN CLASS, CHILDREN!" Professor Popov bellowed at Sofia & Gregory furiously.**

** "I'll continue my story later on tonight." Sofia said to Gregory.**

** Sofia & Gregory laughed softly, and Sofia was glad that she had now found her biological older brother.**


End file.
